


O vizinho na varanda

by CellyLS



Series: Primeiros Encontros Sydgel [1]
Category: Relic Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, First Meetings, Humor, Neighbors, Photographer Sydney, Romance
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 07:34:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9711299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CellyLS/pseuds/CellyLS
Summary: Sydney se distrai e fotografa o novo vizinho.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Advertências:** Não há spoilers. Fotografias tiradas sem consentimento do modelo (temporariamente).
> 
> Esta fic foi escrita para o Festival de Drabbles Casa de Ideas 2ª Edição da comunidade [Casa de Ideas](http://casa-de-ideas.livejournal.com/), no LJ.
> 
> Mais informações sobre esta fic no meu livejournal [SydgelMANIAC](http://cellyls.livejournal.com/) ;)
> 
>  
> 
>   
> 

Sydney saiu do banho com a toalha na cabeça. Chegara da corrida há quinze minutos e tinha o dia cheio. A exposição estava chegando, queria entregar as últimas fotos editadas a Karen antes da segunda-feira.

A mulher vestiu uma camiseta velha e gigantesca, que era muito confortável, e foi até a sacada. Enxugou os cabelos sentindo a brisa e a claridade da manhã. Era um sábado de primavera, com céu limpo. O barulho das crianças brincando na pracinha do centro do condomínio ecoava nas paredes até Sydney, junto com o ar fresco, e ela admirou a vista do quarto andar. Pendurou a toalha nos ombros. Estava pronta para tomar café e começar o trabalho. Já tinha as fotografias do parque prontas para os retoques no estúdio.

Foi quando ela notou a cor azul e o movimento na sacada do apartamento ao lado.

As varandas não tinham ligação, ficavam afastadas cinco metros umas das outras. Mas tampouco havia paredes divisórias, então Sydney viu com clareza o homem na varanda à sua direita, afastado do parapeito. Com um dos ombros encostados na parede do apartamento vizinho, ele olhava para o outro lado, de costas para ela. Observava o horizonte visível ao norte do prédio, cujos blocos eram ligados em formato de L.

Sydney admirou-se. Aquele apartamento ficara vazio por pelo menos um ano. Ela cogitara comprá-lo, derrubar a parede que os unia e dobrar seus metros quadrados. Aumentaria o estúdio e voltaria a ter um quarto de hóspedes. Só que teria que abandonar seus planos se o homem pensativo fosse seu novo vizinho.

E tudo indicava que sim, pela expressão corporal, embora ela não visse seu rosto. Ele vestia uma camisa azul de mangas compridas com ótimo caimento e calças claras. Seus cabelos eram esvoaçantes e curtos na nuca. Pela postura, devia ter recém acordado, preparado a bebida da caneca que pendia de sua mão esquerda e se escorado ali na varanda.

Ela sorriu. Também adorava aquela vista. Debateu se deveria perturbá-lo oferecendo bom-dia. Nesse momento, o homem bebeu um gole do recipiente e apoiou os ombros ainda mais na parede, inclinando a cabeça. Virou o rosto em um certo ângulo, a expressão tranquila parcialmente aparente.

Sydney prendeu a respiração.

A mulher andou de ré até o batente. Adentrou a casa, correu para o estúdio abandonando a toalha pelo chão, apanhou a câmera, conferiu a lente e saltou o caminho de volta para a sacada.

Ele ainda estava do mesmo jeito, talvez com sono. Não interessava, o importante era que ela não perderia aquela pose. Apontou a câmera e disparou, registrando várias fotos em poucos segundos. Não satisfeita, regulou as configurações da máquina, com pressa. Voltou a fotografar. E o flash disparou. Mesmo durante o dia, foi fácil distinguir o clarão. A fotógrafa apertou os dentes, vendo o vizinho despertar do transe com a perturbação.

A mulher pulou para dentro do apartamento um segundo antes de ser flagrada.

O homem olhou ao redor alguns momentos. Bocejou, espreguiçou-se e desapareceu através da porta.

Sydney exalou o ar, com as costas pressionadas contra o vidro da própria varanda. Tinha mais material para conferir naquela tarde.

\- x -

Aconteceu mais uma vez.

Sydney não tinha culpa, embora se sentisse – _e estivesse agindo como_ – uma depravada. A iluminação que fizera algo com a figura do vizinho durante a manhã tinha o dobro do impacto com a luz do sol no entardecer. Enquanto preparava a câmera, escondida de novo atrás do batente, ela considerou que ele parecia uma boa pessoa; talvez se pedisse para fotografá-lo, como fazia com as pessoas no parque, ele concordasse em vez de chamar a polícia.

Ela se posicionou para capturar a imagem do homem, espalhado sobre uma cadeira na varanda com as pernas cruzadas e os calcanhares apoiados na grade do parapeito. O vizinho devia não gostar de altura, sempre ficava longe da beirada do resguardo. Como na manhã, ela não via seu rosto, somente a cabeleira bagunçada e agitada pelo vento. Ele continuava com a camisa azul, devia ter chegado do trabalho há pouco tempo.

A mulher regulou o foco e disparou a câmera, deixando para se repreender depois. Tomou cuidado extra para não fazer barulho e não acionar nada indesejado no aparelho. A luz diminuía muito rápido naquele horário, e ela apressou-se em registrar o máximo possível de imagens.

O vizinho se moveu, e ela seguiu batendo as fotos. Estavam ficando boas, embora escuras pela luz alaranjada. Salvaria ao menos parte do material. A mão dele pendeu com um recipiente fumegante, que ele depositou no chão ao seu alcance. Era chá, pelo aroma que se espalhou com a mudança da brisa.

Sydney ficou na ponta dos pés para mudar o ângulo. Ainda melhor. O rosto dele virou, e ela demorou-se um instante estudando-o pelo zoom da lente. Ele tinha um belo perfil. A artista não mostrava rostos em suas fotos e considerou se era tarde para uma exceção. Bateu a fotografia antes de pensar demais, e ele virou ainda mais. Seus olhos eram verdes…

A fotógrafa parou, fitando-o pela câmera. E ele sorriu. "Boa noite." Tinha sotaque britânico e um sorriso simpático. Desconfiado, mas simpático.

O que fazer quando a pessoa que você está fotografando em segredo te apanha no ato? O coração da fotógrafa palpitou.

Ele ainda sorria de leve, curioso. E a demora dela em responder deixava a situação mais inoportuna a cada segundo de chocado silêncio. Sydney não tinha como esconder a máquina em suas mãos direcionada para ele – _inconfundivelmente_ para ele.

Então ela girou o corpo noventa graus. Fotografou o poente uma vez e voltou-se. "Oi!" Abaixou o aparelho. Acenou com a mão esquerda. "Como vai? Eu, ahm, me distraí." Balançou a câmera, como uma idiota. Pensou em se jogar da sacada, mas isso atrairia ainda mais atenção indesejada. "Eu estava fotografando a…" Apontou para o ambiente alaranjado em geral. "Vista."

O homem concordou com a cabeça. Sua expressão ficou mais séria. Ele afastou a caneca no chão da varanda, erguendo-se do encosto confortável. "Espero não estar atrapalhando."

"Não! Não se preocupe." Ela agitou as mãos. "Eu é que peço desculpas. Eu me distraí e fotografei você." Apertou os lábios. Não tinha por que mentir, fora flagrada. "Por favor, não chame a polícia," murmurou.

O inglês juntou as sobrancelhas.

A mulher tentou remendar: " Eu não fotografo rostos. É que a estética da sua posição estava… favorável. E eu tenho uma exposição em alguns dias – não que eu vá expor as suas fotos! Eu não faço isso sem o consentimento das pessoas. É que eu gostei da sua pose." Repreendeu-se por balbuciar. "E da sua camisa." Parou de falar antes de criar mais constrangimento.

Ele a fitava com ar indecifrável. Então passou a mão pelos cabelos, embaraçado. "Você é fotógrafa," concluiu. Apesar da luz, ela percebeu o leve enrubescer na face dele.

"Sim. Eu tenho um cartão da galeria aqui em algum lugar." A mulher remexeu na _case_ da câmera. Encontrou um dos pequenos papéis e… Estavam a cinco metros de distância, a quatro andares de altura. Ele não alcançaria o cartão mesmo que ela se pendurasse no lado externo do parapeito. Sydney exalou o ar. A gafe, o flagra, a última vez que passara por uma situação tão vergonhosa fora naquela expedição em Katmandu. Ela abaixou a cabeça. "Me desculpe." Abriu um compartimento na câmera. "Eu não devia ter fotografado sem você saber. Pode ficar com o cartão de memória."

"Mas e a sua exposição?" A voz dele era grave, porém suave. Ela o fitou, surpresa. "Você disse que não expõe rostos. Minha identidade ficará segura," ele completou.

Ela ergueu as sobrancelhas. "Eu posso mesmo usar suas fotos?"

"Eu acho que sim. Se eu puder ver a exposição…" Corrigiu-se na mesma hora: "Digo, não que você tenha que expor as minhas fotos. _Você_ é a profissional. Você quem sabe quais fotos são melhores." Agora sim ele estava vermelho. "O que eu quero dizer é que você é minha vizinha e eu gostaria de ajudar. Pode usar as minhas fotos. Se-se achar que ficaram adequadas."

Silêncio.

Sydney sentiu o próprio sorriso mais que percebeu. "Seria ótimo. Obrigada!" Ela aproximou-se do parapeito mais próximo dele. "Eu sou Sydney." Sentia-se menos como uma criminosa. "Sydney Fox. É um prazer conhecê-lo."

Ele ficou de pé. "Nigel Bailey. O prazer é meu." Permaneceu longe da beirada. Enfiou as mãos nos bolsos da calça.

A mulher apoiou-se no peitoril. "Bem vindo, Nigel. Está gostando do condomínio? Além da fotógrafa excêntrica que mora ao lado, é claro."

Os dois riram, em agradável sincronia. "Sim. Estou terminando de mobiliar." Ele gesticulou indicando a parede. "Desculpe se eu perturbei com barulho nos últimos dias. Ainda estou me acostumando com os horários. É a primeira vez que moro em um apartamento."

Sydney balançou a cabeça. "Não se preocupe com isso. O que você faz? – Se não se importa, é claro."

"Sou assistente de ensino, em Trinity."

Ela sorriu. Conhecia várias pessoas daquela faculdade. "Faço atividades no campus, vez e outra…" Observou a reação dele. O homem não demonstrou aborrecimento, então ela completou: "Talvez nos encontremos por lá."

Nigel sorriu. "Seria ótimo."

Ela assentiu, contente. Mordeu os lábios. "Então eu vou…" Apontou por sobre o ombro com o polegar. "Obrigada por me deixar usar suas fotos. Vou editá-las e se ficarem boas, te mostro."

O inglês concordou e levantou a mão num breve aceno. "Ok. Bom trabalho."

Sydney afastou-se do parapeito, agradecendo.

Ambos se deram as costas, mas a mulher espiou novamente antes de entrar. Ele sentara-se na cadeira.

Nigel apanhou a caneca e olhou para o sol, que lançava os últimos raios do dia no horizonte. Ficara pensativo, como naquela manhã. Só que desta vez Sydney via o sorriso tranquilo em seu rosto.

A fotógrafa levantou a câmera. Regulou o aparelho e parou.

"Nigel?"

O homem virou-se para ela, sem soltar a caneca. Sorriu, aguardando.

Ela bateu a foto. O flash iluminou todo o ambiente, e ela afastou o aparelho. "Boa noite."

Ele concordou com a cabeça. "Até logo."

A mulher foi para o estúdio. Depois de horas, deu-se conta que as últimas fotos mostravam apenas o rosto dele olhando para ela. E ficaram ótimas.

Ela sorriu. Separou todas e ergueu os ombros, pronta para levá-las até o apartamento vizinho. Passou em frente ao espelho e se encolheu com a visão. Precisava pentear o cabelo enozado e vestir uma roupa decente em vez da camiseta de pijama surrada… que ela vestia desde aquela manhã.

Opa.

\- Fim -


End file.
